


Bad hair day

by duntrents



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mal and Duncan are childhood friends, Trent doesn't know what he's doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duntrents/pseuds/duntrents
Summary: Duncan is blonde, which doesn't help to his bad boy aesthetic but it's fine if nobody finds out.





	1. Duncan's hair

Trent was the first to wake up which was weird since normally the early bird was Duncan but he didn't think much of it and prepared some coffee for him when he finally woke up and a bowl of cereals for himself. The coffee was barely done when Duncan finally woke up and went to the kitchen to get his first cup of caffeine of the day.

"Dude" he said, trying not to laugh. "you're blonde"

Duncan's sleepy expression changed quickly to an annoyed one. "The fuck are you talking about."

"Your roots dude." Trent finally laughed, he was trying to hold it out of respect for his roommate but Duncan's quick expression change didn't help. "I can't believe you're blonde, it's kinda cute."

Duncan rolled his eyes, being cute wasn't what he did, that's why he dyed it. "Well, being blonde ruins my aesthetic so you are going to help me dye it."

"Wait, are you serious?" the boy asked more surprised that he'd like to admit, normally Duncan wouldn't let him nowhere near his hair. "Doesn't Gwen usually do that?"

"Well, she's out of town so put some gloves on pretty boy." he put down his cup of coffee, already going to the bathroom. "Dye stains, it's a pain to wash."

Trent had knew about the crush he had on his roommate a month ago, they had been rooming for a year now, when they were celebrated their anniversary and pulled what Cody and Courtney knew as the Great All Nighter, they had been talking all night and it was the first time Trent saw Duncan being emotional vulnerable, which made him realise that he wanted to be there for Duncan forever and help him whenever he felt alone. So when his roommate gave him the opportunity of getting even closer to him Trent didn't even think it twice before leaving his breakfast on the table and going to the bathroom with Duncan.

Their bathroom was small, their whole apartament wasn't specially big but Trent liked it because it had a balcony with really good views, so Duncan and him barely fit in it but he was happy anyways.

"Have you ever dyed anyone's hair?" Duncan asked, giving him some gloves and a brush.

"Nope, this is a first time for me." His friend didn't react, he simply gave him the green dye already prepared in a bowl. "It's just like painting, no? It can't be that hard"

"Yeah, you just have to get some dye on the brush and then put it where the blonde in my hair is."

The boy looked at the bowl Duncan gave him, it had too much dye for what he had to do. "Why do you need so much dye?" Trent asked, already applying it where Duncan told him.

"Well, we still have some hair bleach from that one kit I bought when I dyed Gwen's hair red" Duncan started to explain. "and last week we talked about how you liked the colour of my hair, so I was hoping to dye at least a green streak in your hair, so we match and all of that." he looked at Trent's reflection trying to make eye contact with him, and if Trent didn't know better he'd swear that he could see Duncan blushing at least a little bit. "Don't make a big deal out of it"

Trent tried not to look surprised, he wanted to play it cool. "You wanna match with me?" he asked. "What will your other emo friends think about it."

"That you were a loser with a mullet a month ago and that now you are starting to look cool." Duncan teased while he prepared the hair bleach.

"We are done with you, I guess I'll never have the pleasure to see you with blonde hair" he joked. "You have to wait like twenty minutes now."


	2. Trent's hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trent and Duncan talk things out

"Why do you want to see me with blonde hair so much anyways?" Duncan asked, already separating Trent's hair into sections so he could apply the lightening on the prefered area.

Trent avoided making eye contact with his friend, it was the first time they were so close and Duncan's resting bitch face didn't help calming him down. "I already told you, you'd look cute."

"Well pretty boy, being cute isn't my thing it's yours." he continued doing Trent's hair, oblivious the fact that Trent slightly blushed "My thing is being intimidating so I can save your ass if you get in trouble."

"C'mon dude, you know I'm the one that's always saving you and Mal, I can't catch a break with you two." things had calmed down since he started hanging out with them but Duncan is quite protective of his childhood friend and always ended up fighting with anyone who dared to disrespect the system, the only difference now is that he got into less physical fights since their duo became a trio.

Trent's answer made Duncan smirk, breaking the neutral expression he had. "You say that as if you don't enjoy the fights, I almost always end up winning anyways."

"No Duncan, I don't enjoy them!" the sudden scream made the punk back away, Trent didn't usually scream at him. "I care about you and it doesn't matter if the other guy is worse, I hate watching you get hurt." Duncan was now watching him, he looked serious again and that made Trent think that he fucked up.

"Why do you care so much? It's not like I don't properly heal them." he talked back, he was starting to get annoyed and the other boy knew it.

"I just care, for fuck's sake, why are you like this? Why can't you just accept that people care about you?" Mal and Duncan both had the same problem, they probably had only trusted eachother for the longest time and now they both have the same problem, they don't like opening to anyone and do reckless stuff, Mal had it more or less under control thanks to his alters but Duncan didn't want to see how his actions could hurt more people besides himself and that was probably what made most of his relationships fail.

"Well, it's not my fault you choose the wrong people to care about." he answered coldly before going back to finishing Trent's hair.

The next hour waiting for the bleach to act up was really awkward, Duncan barely talked to him and Trent found himself wishing the apartment was bigger so he could hide of the inevitable conversation about it when he had to dye his hair.

Duncan's bright green hair was already back when he started to do the same thing that Trent had had to do to him earlier. He didn't have the same determined expression he had started this whole thing with though, he looked both tired and still angry, Trent was also exhausted but instead of angry he was sad, he didn't like when they fought even if they didn't do it as much as when he first moved in.

Duncan lazily ran his hand through his hair, he didn't style it yet and he probably wouldn't. "Let's end this already."

Trent just nodded, he knew that Duncan didn't want to talk right now and he learned to respect that the same way Duncan learnt that there were things that he couldn't touch.

He applied the dye, the awkward ambient prevailed until he sighed. "Look, I appreciate you caring." Duncan started talking. "I just don't like seeing you worried, I know I hurt you but it's hard not getting into fights when everyone prefers to be an asshole instead of taking time to know the person they are talking about."

Trent could understand that, he also had gotten in fights for his friends but they never escalated as far as Duncan's did. "I know, but I need you to understand that" Trent took a deep breath, trying to gather the courage he needed to confess what he was going to say. "I like you okay. And before you say anything yeah, I know what you think of 'love'. I know you think it's just a shout to the void and that it never lasts forever, but I really like you Duncan."

Somewhere in the confession Trent closed his eyes, he didn't even notice it at first and he slowly opened them when he felt how Duncan hugged him.

"I don't care what starting a relationship means" he whispered, his voice sounded weak. "I don't care that I told you that people only got into relationships because they are scared of dying alone." Trent didn't understand what he was trying to say with all of that, he did remember having that conversation with Duncan, he remembered how the moon made him look like what he was saying made sense and it wasn't the product of an angsty young adult being salty at his pasts relationships. "I stopped caring because of you." he slowly backed away.

"Dude" Trent laughed, he felt the tension go away with it. "and here I thought I was the sappy one." he playfully hit Duncan's arm.

They both knew this was a serious conversation, they just weren't ready to take the big step yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the end! at least for this fic, this is def not the last one that I'm gonna write, there's a lot of rarepairs who deserve fanfiction too, so if you guys wanna see more stick around (?)

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be the first part of a twoshot!! I really like this pairing but there aren't any fics about them so I decided to take the matter in my own gremlin hands.


End file.
